1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deposition mask, a method of manufacturing a display apparatus by using the deposition mask, and a display apparatus manufactured by the method, and more particularly, to a deposition mask that prevents the occurrence of defects when forming an encapsulation film so that a long lifespan of the encapsulation film is ensured, a method of manufacturing a display apparatus by using the deposition mask, and a display apparatus manufactured by the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a process of manufacturing a display apparatus includes a deposition process for forming a certain film on a substrate. In the deposition process, a mask including an opening corresponding to a portion where a film on a substrate is to be formed is closely attached to the substrate or is placed around the substrate, and then materials are discharged from a source on a predetermined area of a substrate after passing through the opening.
However, in the case of a mask used in the conventional deposition process, structures such as an already formed film may be damaged in a deposition process for forming a certain film, or defects, delamination, or lifespan reduction of a form film may be caused.